Dragon Down A Hole
by Free.My.Pain
Summary: .:Chapter 1:. Mysteries about Draco finally come to light for him. Someone who was never supposed to know, finds out and now the two are thrown into a downward spiral.


Dragon Down A Hole

**Summary: **Things have changed in Draco Malfoy's life when he reaches the age of blissfulness; seventeen. He realizes that there are a lot of things that his family kept from him, dark and deadly things. Draco needs to decide what to do with his new found information and also how to properly use it.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing of Harry Potter or related objects; all I own is the plot.

**.**

_Beyond the Mask_

Bram Stoker's Dracula, a book that for the longest time always held my interest. It was true, I lived in the magical realm, but that did not necessary mean that mythical things such as vampires survived and bred in this day and age. Still, for as long as I can remember, I thought about the possibilities. If vampires were real, if vampires were true, would it change any way of how the world worked? I could not answer that question for sure, but in a way I was bound to find out.

"Draco." Came the mellow voice of my mother through the black oak door. I inclined my head from where it was dug into the novel and answered her with a short, but formal yes.

"Dinner will be ready in a few moments, so please wash up and be downstairs." She remarked before I heard the soft clicking of her expensive high heels making their way back across the marble floor to the staircase.

I sighed as I closed my odyssey that I felt as I read Dracula. I replaced the novel on the bookcase and ventured over to the black oak armoire, encrusted with blood-red leaves that danced their way around the door handles. Almost everything in my large bedroom was made of black oak of the finest because as my father always said, 'If you can have the best, then you damn well better take it.' I retrieved my best dining clothes, a black suit with a black undershirt and a blood colored tie. I could never in my wildest dreams understand the fascination my parents had with black and blood colors, but I never dared to question it either.

I changed into my formal dress and after meticulously making sure that every strand of hair was in place, I opened the bedroom door and stepped out into the cool hallway. The velvet green marble gleamed to perfect under my feet while their almost matching walls had not a spot on them. The balcony in front of me, allowed a view into the foyer below. I followed the hall to winding metal staircase on the far side of the house. You see, my residings are somewhere between the second floor and the attic, so not everything is as elegant as it is downstairs. I took the stairs slowly and when I reached the end, I was greeted by one of the house-elves.

"Good evening, Young Master." The house-elf squeaked as he fell into the deepest of bows. His small suit conformed to his body almost perfectly and he looked quite handsome in it. I smiled and leaned down to him, straightening his loose tie for him.

"Good evening, Vash." I replied softly to him as I patted his shoulder before I stood up again and continued on my way to the dining room.

Shortly after my little meeting with Vash, I entered through the double doors into the dining room only to find my mother and father seating at the crystal dining table, awaiting my arrival. I graciously bowed my head to them, in a silent apology for my late appearance and took my seat beside my father whom was seated at the highest part of the table with my mother directly across from me.

"Aww…Draco, you look quite handsome tonight." My mother said, smiling at me as I unfolded the crème colored cloth napkin and placed it on my lap.

"Thank you Mother and I do believe that you are looking more beautiful than ever." I replied as my dyed rain cloud eyes met her blizzard colored ones. She smiled brightly as the food was brought in by the house-elves and carefully sat down in front of us. The aromas of lobster in butter sauce filled my nostrils and I seemed at that moment, content. I picked up my silverware and slowly began to eat; that is after my father had taken his first bite.

"Son. I am dire need to speak with you in the study after dinner." My father told me about half-way through the meal. I could hear the urgency in his tone and I looked up at him and nodded.

"Yes, Father."

**.**

I entered the lavishly furnished study and quietly closed the door behind me. This was the only room in the entire home that was done in light, inviting colors. Light yellows, crèmes, and peaches dotted the walls with a gorgeously hand crafted desk that sat directly in the middle with two chairs set in front of it. My father sat behind the desk, flipping through a large book that looked almost ancient. I cleared my throat and my father looked up at me, then gestured to one of the seats. I walked over and took one of them.

I stared at my father as somewhat of a vision of perfection. His long silver blonde hair swept back into an elegant ponytail, not one piece of hair sticking out anywhere. All his clothes were pressed and sat crisply on his body. I watched as his pale white eyes scanned the pages of the book one last time before looking up at me and leaned back into his chair, lacing his fingers together in a business-like fashion.

"Draco, there are some things that I must confess to you, but I know not how you will take them." My father began, his voice sounding strangely like he had just walked out of the 1800's. I looked down at the book with the yellow-stained pages and then back up at him.

"By all means, Father, please tell me. I will understand as much as I can." I replied in a soft tone as not to anger my father or make it sound as if I was pleading with him to tell me what he wanted to say.

"You see, Draco, there are things about this family and this family name that must be brought to light for you. I am sure that you have seen certain things around this home, the black and blood colors all around, the darkness, the elegance. Think Draco, where have you heard that before." My father pressed on. I stared at him confused as mulled over what he had just told me. _Heard it before? I thought and then as if a light bulb just flicked on, it came to me. ___

"Dracula." I whispered and a smile spread across my father's face as he stood up, closing the book.

"I knew I raised an intelligent child. Take this book and read through it. You should find all you need to know about everything in it." He told me as he picked up the book and handed it to me with great care. I took it from his hands and sat, entranced at the cover. It was probably the size of a muggle dictionary, bound in what felt distinctly like leather. There were the familiar blood-red leaves from my armoire encircling the words, _Beyond the Mask._

"Now go, Draco." My father instructed and naturally I followed his orders and quickly and quietly left the study. I held onto the book as if I was holding onto my newborn child as I walked back to the opposing side of the house, back to the staircase.

Vash was no longer standing beside the steps when I reached them and even if he was, I believe I was too excited and filled with intrigue to notice. I took the steps two by two before I finally reached the top. It was now that the hall seemed much farther than it did before, but all the same I walked at the same quick pace to get to my bedroom door. Upon reaching it, I pushed the door open and walked in, shutting it behind me.

Sitting myself down comfortably on the bed, I opened the book to the first page and began to read what it said.

_Beyond the mask lies the greatest of mysteries._

_No one knows but us and no one ever will._

_We hold out secrets sacred and our fantasies alive._

_We are what no one thinks and what no one believes._

_Truth, honesty, deception are what holds us true._

_For we are the immortal and immortality finds you._

**.**


End file.
